XP Farming
XP Farming was a method that was started in early MMO's- such as Runescape and WoW. It was later introduced into any game that involved an XP system, and this game has one. There are many ways of XP farming, and these are the ones currently known. Most of these methods are recommended to have a VIP server or a nearly empty server. In this case, there won't be any competition and less chance of someone already there doing the same thing. However, this is no longer possible due to the Aqua Man event causing the main game to turn into a hub. God Farming This method is no longer of much use since the gods were massively nerfed sadly and this method is no more. The Old God, which is the big head in the picture- is what gives you the XP. The health for an Old God is 5,000. (The Old god was relocated to a different cave. Steel Pick + is required to mine this object and gives you an estimate of 330 essences. This is a favored method and this one is less time consuming and gives you a good amount of XP. ''(will most likely level you up 1 level if you were the only one.) '' There are more gods than this including: Miserable God, Angry God, and the Wealthy God. Recommendations It is recommended to block out the entrance- just in case anybody joins your server tries to infiltrate you and take you out. It is also a good idea to make a planter box and plant berries or coconuts in the box, just in case you run low on food supplies. Make sure to surround the god you are breaking with walls so that when it breaks, the essence won't go everywhere and will instead stay inside of the walls surrounding the god. = Feather Bush Farming Feather Bush farming is a good farming method. Gaining XP can be quick if done by yourself. Other players who are also farming can slow the process of leveling up. Feather Bush farming is very simple and easy to do. On the 1st floating island, there are bushes with light blue foliage. Destroying one of these bushes drops one essence, one leaves, and one stick. There are several of these bushes on this island. Going in circles and destroying the bushes while collecting the essence is a very good method of getting essence quickly. Another way you can do this is to click and drag the essence to a chest so you can collect your goods when you are finished. Players tend to visit this island a lot so some defenses wouldn't be a bad idea. One way you can do this is to destroy the sky rope so players can't climb up. You will need to do this often though. Another way is to build walls or structures around the rope to. There is a similar farming method, only with Sun Trees on the 2nd floating island. This is not recommended though because of the lack of Sun Trees and how long it takes to break them. Basic Farming This farming is the easiest- which almost everyone does without knowing. Yet, you can do this excessively and receive XP quickly. This one is very simple- all you have to do is basically run around and break every object you see in your way- even breaking a tree gives you 2 Exp. It is widely rumored that killing other players gives you XP but this is not true. Coin Farming This is often mistaken as a glitch, when it is just a trick around the ice-respawn. What you need to do is find a node of gold surrounded by ice, and what you have to do is mine off the ice- not the gold. Wait for the ice to respawn and do it again, what this will do is when the ice is taken away and is respawned- the gold respawns with it again. What basically happens is the gold gets duplicated in the middle over and over. All that is left to do is do this repeatedly until you get tired of it or whenever you want to, now you mine the gold. Depending on how much times you've done it multiple pieces of raw gold will fall out. The most that recorded was around 130 pieces of gold fall out of it. That's because the person that did it spent around 30 minutes to 1 hour doing this. Saddle Farming Saddle farming is one of the best ways to gain EXP in the game. You only need to have a saddle. Then you will need to go up to a Lurky Boi, and click on him in order to tame him. Once you kill the Domestic Boi, you will gain 30 EXP which is the same as a Mammoth. Though A wild Lurky Boi respawns faster than a mammoth and that is the reason this is a good method. This tactic costs a lot of leaves and iron bars in order to pull off. White Ant Farming (patched) This was the best way to get exp before it was patched. A VIP Server, a trusted friend, and a God Rock would be recommended. The player had to travel to the Arctic, find a White Ant Mound, and place a Magnetite Wall/Gate near it. After that, they had to continuously break the mound. As they kept doing this, it would keep respawning instantly, and with more and more White Ants each time. The player could lure the White Ants into their Wall/Gate and kill them for huge amounts of EXP, but at the cost of massive lag and their life if they weren’t careful enough. This was patched by Soybeen in an update and White Ant Mounds no longer respawn instantly. Category:Guide Category:Tutorials Category:Strategies